2666guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Annotated Bibliography of Benno von Archimboldi's Writings
This is a complete list of Benno von Archimboldi's novels as mentioned in 2666 with all information available about them. * Lüdicke. ''1949? * ''The Endless Rose. Lüdicke ''had yet to come off the presses when Mr. Bubis received the manuscript of ''The Endless Rose, ''which he read in two nights, after which, deeply shaken, he woke his wife and told her they would have to publish this new book by Archimboldi. "Is it good?" asked the baroness, half asleep and not bothering to sit up. "It's better than good," said Bubis, pacing the room. Then he began to talk, still pacing, about Europe, Greek mythology, and something vaguely like a police investigation, but the baroness fell back asleep and didn't hear him. * ''The Leather Mask. Italian translation by Colossimo, published by Einaudi, 1969. * Rivers of Europe. "It was called Rivers of Europe, ''although it was really about only one river, the Dnieper. One might say the Dnieper was the protagonist and the other rivers were the chorus." Italian translation (translator unknown), 1971. * ''Bifurcaria Bifurcata. "About seaweed, as the title clearly indicated." Italian translation by Piero Morini, 1988. * Inheritance. "A novel more than five hundred pages long, full of crossings out and addenda and lengthy and often illegible footnotes." Italian translation (translator unknown), 1975. * Saint Thomas. "The apocryphal biography of a biographer whose subject is a great writer of the Nazi regime, in whom some critics wanted to see a likeness of Ernst Jünger, although clearly it isn't Jünger but a fictional character." Italian translation by Piero Morini, 1991. * The Blind Woman. "As one might expect, it was about a blind woman who didn't know she was blind and some clairvoyant detectives who didn't know they were clairvoyant." * The Black Sea. "A theater piece or a novel written in dramatic form, in which the Black Sea converses with the Atlantic Ocean an hour before dawn." * Lethaea. "His most explicitly sexual novel, in which he transfers to the Germany of the Third Reich the story of Lethaea, who believes herself more beautiful than any goddess and is finally transformed, along with Olenus, her husband, into a stone statue (this novel was labeled as pornographic and after a successful court case it became Archimboldi's first book to go through five printings)." * The Lottery Man. "The life of a crippled German who sells lottery tickets in New York." * The Father. "In which a son recalls his father's activities as a psychopathic killer, which begin in 1938, when his son is twenty, and come to an enigmatic end in 1948." * The Return The correct order of Archimboldi's books after ''The Return ''is not certain. * D'Arsonval. Pre-1980. French translation by Jean-Claude Pelletier, 1984. * The Garden. Pre-1980. * Mitzi's Treasure. Pre-1981. Less than 100 pages long. * Railroad Perfection. Italian translation (translator unknown), 1975. * The Berlin Underworld. "A collection of mostly war stories." Italian translation (translator unknown), 1964. * Bitzius. “A novel less than one hundred pages long, similar in some ways to Mitzi’s Treasure… that told the story of the life of Albert Bitzius, pastor of Lutzelfluh, in the canton of Bern, an author of sermons as well as a writer under the pseudonym of Jeremiah Gotthelf.” * The King of the Forest. "The book, no more than one hundred and fifty pages long, was about a one-legged father and a one-eyed mother and their two children, a boy who liked to swim and a girl who followed her brother to the cliffs." * The Head. 1996? Noted in 'The Part About the Critics' as his latest novel.